Maka Albarn VS Shinoa Hiragi
Maka Albarn VS Shinoa Hiragi is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Maka Albarn from the anime/manga series Soul Eater and Shinoa Hiragi from the anime/manga series Owari no Seraph. (VS image created by TheOmegaCookie) Description The scythes with sentience will now clash as their owners declare battle. Which will prove to be the best between them? Interlude Wiz: Scythes, one of the more complicated weapons to use efficiently in battle. Boomstick: And these two combatants have managed to somewhat perfect it, despite only being teens. Wiz: But there's more that meets the eye as both of their scythes are living: one is a fellow ally, yet the other is a powerful demon. Boomstick: Maka Albarn, the bookworm of the DWMA and wielder of the Demon Scythe Soul Eater Evans. Wiz: And Shinoa Hiragi, the daughter of the Lead General and wielder of the Demon Shikama Doji. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Maka Albarn Wiz: The Witches, humanity's most feared enemy and one of the most powerful at that. Boomstick: Well, until Excalibur and Lord Death, along with the Eight Warlords kicked their sorry hides and caused them to go into hiding! Wiz: But despite their downfall, there was no-one else that could combat them, and considering how annoying Excalibur is in the first place, it only left Lord Death and the Eight Warlords capable of defeating them. Boomstick: And even then, Death knew they needed a new way of dealing with them, not to mention his first created son turned against him. Wiz: Just when there was no hope, Eibon of the Eight Warlords discovered a way to try and recreate something similar to Excalibur. Boomstick: They were called the Demon Weapons and are essentially people with the capability of transforming into weapons. Wiz: But back in those times, the technique to create said weapons was deemed inhumane due to being created by using a witch's soul. Boomstick: Yet it's acceptable now? Wiz: Supposedly so. Anyway, after the acceptance of this race of human beings, Death made a school dedicated to these weapons and those who wished to wield them, otherwise known as meisters. Boomstick: Enter, Maka Albarn. Wiz: Maka is one of the most known meisters of the Death Weapon Meister Academy along with her weapon, Soul Eater Evans. Boomstick: I get it! Anyway, this thirteen year old didn't have the best of parents though. Her dad usually cheated on her mother, but if she's like my ex-wife, who could blame him? Wiz: Disgusted with this, Maka followed in her mother's footsteps in order to try and surpass him by creating a much more powerful Death Scythe, even though her dad's a Death Scythe himself. Boomstick: Not only does she try to keep away from him as much as possible, despite still living in the same household, but she mainly stays in her room with...books. Wiz: Though she is a hard worker, which isn't a trait shared with Soul unfortunately. Kind of like an internet duo doing fictional fights. Boomstick: Yeah...erm, you're talking about Slivermania, right? Wiz: Sure, why not. While Maka is serious and the brains of the team, Soul is more reserved and laid back, though he has at least matured a fair bit, so much so that they're a decent duette in battle. Boomstick: But we've not even touched upon their battle capabilities yet! Wiz: We've already touched upon Maka's intelligence, but what makes her more threatening is her ability to use her knowledge in combat, along with her Soul Perception. Boomstick: This not only allows her to identify someone from a distance, but enables her to perceive what species her target is and even track said person down. Wiz: And even without Soul, Maka has shown great athleticism, not only having unnatural strength, but reflexes and speed as well. Boomstick: She is able to run 100 meters in 8.92 seconds! How is it she can run faster than Usain Bolt? Wiz: This means that she's able to run more than 10 meters in a single second. Boomstick: Well, whatever that school's putting the kids through to get results like that, count me out. Speaking of which, did we mention she has ridiculous strength without her scythe? Wiz: That's right. Even when disarmed or using her fists in conjunction with Soul in his scythe form, her punches have actually been shown to cripple foes if not blocked. Boomstick: And due to having a Grigori Soul, she can fly by controlling her wavelength. As long as Soul also has the same image of flight, so that sucks. Wiz: Her wavelength is also capable of repelling evil to a great extent, though strong entities can resist it. In turn, while she isn't likely to fall under the influence of evil, it isn't impossible. Boomstick: She can even use her father's blood to transform any part of her body into a scythe. This form however is only accessible once unconscious. Wiz: Finally, she can use the Black Blood residing in Soul in order to boost her durability and have resistance against slashing or crushing attacks, at the cost of her sanity. Boomstick: But ever since Soul gained more control over the Black Blood, not only does Maka still retain her sanity most of the time, but she also gets access to a black dress made of this material. While I'm not particularly comfortable with wearing someone else's blood, it acts as a durable armor. Wiz: After drawing out the blood's potential, Maka was able to tank many hits, including some from Asura, who is the embodiment of Madness. Plus, there's still a chance that the blood can infect Maka and overusing the blood puts a strain on him. Boomstick: Wait, there's more: Soul also has some abilities too! Wiz: Well, he doesn'g have too many, since only one of them isn't just a different form of what we've explained with Maka. Boomstick: It better be good if he's only got a few. Wiz: Apart from turning into a scythe, Soul can actually play a piano, which allows him to channel the Black Blood from him to Maka. Boomstick: And then he can put the keys of the piano on himself in order to use either his or Maka's soul wavelength as a powerful sound wave. Plus, either one of them can play the keys. Wiz: It should also be noted that he is in control of twisting and twirling himself to try and catch the foe off guard, while Maka controls the general direction of the attack. Boomstick: Speaking of which, they can resonate their souls in order to create strong attacks. The stronger the resonation, the more powerful their attack is. Wiz: They have attacks such as the Witch-Hunt Slash, Letter "I" and Letter "U" Hunt Slash, Kamitachi, Number 6 Hunt Slash and the Devil-Hunt Slash. Boomstick: However, while they are useful, none of them compare in destructive capabilities than the Kishin-Hunt Slash! Wiz: This is actually a much more powerful variation of the Witch-Hunt Slash as well as the Devil-Hunt Slash, not only carrying over the purification effect, but also the Anti-Demon Wavelength and is strong enough to injure immortal beings, or at least in the manga. Boomstick: Yeah, the anime went for a friendship punch, how original. Anyway, even with these great abilities and Maka's intelligence, there still seems to be faults that the duo just can't get over. Wiz: The Black Blood as mentioned before can cause them to go insane, making them unpredictable, yet reckless. Also, despite being partners, they do sometimes have their quarrels and Soul Resonance usually takes up a fair amount of energy. Boomstick: Yet when they puts their minds together, nothing can get in their way! Maka: People need fear to survive. We experience it so we can grow stronger. Shinoa Hiragi Wiz: In the future, humanity will be near extinct sooner or later. Boomstick: And it seems that with science being a culprit in some scenarios, there's none more depressing than by a deadly pathogen, since humanity goes out with a whimper. Wiz: A certain virus managed to spread around the world, killing the majority of its populace. Boomstick: But there's one thing the virus didn't count on: affecting those under the age of thirteen. They weren't even effected by it. Wiz: With this, vampires took over the world and enslaved what remained of humanity. Or at least a fair portion of them. Boomstick: Fortunately enough, those who weren't held captive tried numerous times to help, but not only were the vampires strong, there are adults that somehow survived the event! Wiz: Though the only ones who we know survived is the prestigous Hiragi family as well as Guren Ichinose. Of course, the youngest member of the family is Shinoa. Boomstick: It's just displeasing that she gets treated like a doormat all the time. Wiz: Prior to the apocalypse, she was conceived through artificial insemination like her older sister, which is basically a fancy way of saying her father's seed was extracted and placed into another woman. A Demon-Possessed woman to be precise. Boomstick: How unfortunate. He's way past his prime. Wiz: Anyway, while Shinoa turned out alright from this process, there were long-term side affects that were present in her sister, who just so happened to be romantically involved with Guren, a commanding officer. Boomstick: Yeah, she basically went insane and rebelled against her family. Then again, it's bound to happen if you keep making her produce Cursed Gears, which essentially have Demons inside them! Wiz: Her insanity was caused by these Gears and led to her death at the hands of the officer. Boomstick: And how is that supposed to make the rest of the family hate Shinoa? Wiz: Probably because she turned out fine. Either that or it was to make Guren more obedient or even wanting to gain more support and influence. Boomstick: Well, that makes more sense now. Thanks Wiz. Wiz: Don't mention it. Now, Shinoa has shown to display superhuman qualities, though not to the extent that she can defeat a Vampire Noble by herself. Boomstick: Though these vampires aren't exactly the friendliest of creatures like Twilight wants you to believe. Heck, they could murder someone in a near blink of an eye. Wiz: However, she does possess a weapon that allows her to kill vampires. Boomstick: It's a Cursed Gear in the form of a scythe. Fun fact: some Demons inside them are actually vampires that didn't drink blood and "died". Wiz: Hers is known as Shikama Doji. It's part of an unknown series of Demon weapons, but is on par with the Black Demon Series in terms of power. Boomstick: She even proved that she could wield a Black Demon Series weapon as she had no trouble resisting the aura of a higher class weapon. Wiz: It's a manifestation type, which means she's able to shrink the size of it for portable convenience or manifest the weapon in its full-sized form. Boomstick: One hit from a weapon like that is all it takes to get killed, since all of them emit a strong curse that has caused vampires to disappear in seconds. Wiz: It also has the unique ability to detect anything that comes in the striking range of her scythe. Boomstick: Also, it's great for combating foes at mid-range and can emit fire on the blade. Wiz: Shinoa can also let Shikama come out and use its special ability. Not only does this show the demon's physical form and enables it to attack, but it reduces Shinoa's defensive abilities due to the demon being somewhere else and is not a weapon. Boomstick: It doesn't last long either, so every second counts if one wishes to hit her. Wiz: But it doesn't stop there. Shinoa is able to increase her physical abilities by giving more control to Shikama. It's a risky move that could result with her getting possessed. Boomstick: And ever since the vampires managed to infiltrate the human's main base of operations, she has pills that increase her synchronization with Shikama. Wiz: These "curse stimulant pills" take ten seconds to take effect, but with one, it increases the synchronization to 150%. Boomstick: Then why not have them all at once? At least then she'd kill lots of vampires. Wiz: Well, it'd completely damage you. Even taking one has side effects, and while two may increase synchronization to 180%, it can cause the person to die from shock. Boomstick: It lasts for fifteen minutes, then reduces the synchronization to 0%, which is why Shinoa and many other people who use it have an alarm, watch or clock. Wiz: Luckily, this is only a last resort if things turn sour. Boomstick: Shinoa is cunning, level-headed and even a prankster, capable of getting on anyone's nerves. Even the more calm and collected people tend to hate it when she teases them. Wiz: She also has a sarcastic attitude, which makes her just as annoying. However, she does have her downfalls. Boomstick: Many of her known accomplishments have been a team effort, which does limit her potential. Even when a mission fails, she's accompanied by teammates. Wiz: And if the demon deems her unworthy of wielding it, Shikama will attempt to possess her in a weakened state, making her movements much different, but at the same time, more bloodthirsty. Boomstick: And yet through thick and thin, she's continued to survive all her battles, even if she loses. Shinoa: Excellent! Well then, let us be off on a fun-filled, vampire-slaughtering excursion! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In one of the dark alleyways of Death City, Maka and Soul are walking out, assumably due to defeating another Kishin that was running away. They begun making there way to the Deathbucks Café, but Maka remained stationary, causing Soul to feel concerned. Soul: What's wrong? We've already cleared up the mess of several Kishin. Plus, I feel like having a nap. Maka seemingly ignored Soul as she saw a nearby soul along with a dark aura shrouding it. Maka: I don't think we've dealt with all of them yet...This one also appears more vicious than the others. Soul: Fine. I was really wanting a break, but I suppose it can wait. The pair then run, with Maka leading the way. As they got closer, they knew whereabouts the "Kishin" was: the Square. Once they emerged from the alleys, they noticed a purple haired girl battling against two vampires, but due to the distance between them, Maka could only assume they were human. During Maka's thinking process, both of the vampires ran at Shinoa, who successfully blocks and slashes them, causing the enemies to disintegrate before reducing the size of her weapon. Shinoa: Oh, I didn't notice you there. You may as well come out. As Shinoa shouted towards the meister, Maka and Soul emerge from the shadows of the alley and confront the enemy. Maka: So you're the one killing civilians for sport? Shinoa: Me? Nope, unless you replace civilian with vampire and for sport with to survive. In that case, yes. Maka: You expect me to believe that when you carry such an evil and tainted weapon? Shinoa: Totally. The foe's sarcastic nature was already getting to Maka, who clenched her fists. However, before she could continue, Soul interrupted both of their arguing. Soul: Listen up: we saw you kill, so you can't go unpunished! Maka! Maka: Yes! On that shout, Soul turned into a scythe and was grabbed by Maka, who got ready to battle. Shinoa: Wow! A new Cursed Gear! I wonder if I can snag that off you. Then again, I still have a weapon of my own. With that, Shinoa brings out her pen, which was the source of dark aura Maka could sense from before. When it grew in size, the demon Shikama Doji appeared in the air and gave out a roar before landing in Shinoa's hands and becoming a scythe. She also got ready to fight. FIGHT! Maka begins running at Shinoa before jumping in the air and attempting to finish her opponent off quickly. However, Shinoa reacted by doing a backflip to avoid the blade. Before Shinoa could swing her scythe towards Maka, she managed to block it and pushed her back, increasing the distance between them. Just before the purple haired girl could recover, Maka had already done so and closed the distance between them, giving her next to no time to defend from the incoming attack. Despite blocking it, she didn't anticipate Maka getting closer and punching her in the face, causing her to recoil from the attack. As she regains her composture, Maka continues her relentless assault, making Shinoa be more defensive. After a few strikes and interlocking scythes, the two combatants are now face to face. Soul: So it seems you were boasting earlier! Maka: Soul, this isn't the time. Shinoa: Oh, but I wasn't boasting, unlike you it seems. A little angered by the snark remark, Soul rotated his blade so that it hooked onto Shikama Doji and, with Maka using her strength, flipped it into the air. Before Soul could attempt to insult Shinoa, the scythe turned into its demon form and descended down onto the two. Having little time to react, Maka spun Soul in a circular motion, allowing her to prevent the demon from hitting her. Meanwhile, Shinoa ran behind the pair and waits for the last part of Shikama to reform into the scythe. When Maka was done defending, she turned around and noticed Shinoa charging at her, only the scythe's blade was covered in flames. Both were attacking and blocking, trying to exploit an opening and land a combo, but neither were letting up. Then, Maka noticed marks appearing on Shinoa's face. Shinoa: You should concerntrate more. With that, Shinoa headbutted Maka and made her move back a litte as well as disorienting her view. Before Shinoa could try and land a decisive blow, keys appeared on Soul and he played them, creating soundwaves to knock Shinoa backwards. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get past the scythe and taking advantage of what time remained before Maka recovered, Shinoa got out a pill and ingested it. Maka, now back in action, manages to close the distance and attack Shinoa before her pill could take effect. However, once the ten seconds elapsed, Shinoa displayed more strength than before, causing Maka to step up her game. Despite this, Shinoa managed to land a hit on her opponent, creating a slash mark on Maka's chest. Soul: Are you alright? Maka: Yes, I'm fine. Then, before the curse of Shikama Doji could attempt to kick in, Maka's wound begun seeping out black blood and closed quickly. Even with the curse active, it couldn't get past the new healing factor. To ensure the curse wouldn't return, Maka imbued the black dress. The combatants then charge at each other, striking faster than before. Then, just as Shinoa's guard broke, Maka attacked, creating a U afterimage, though Shinoa wasn't done. Shinoa: Well, that attack was sure powerful. Soul: Then get ready for what we have in store! Maka proceeded to swing her scythe up, then back down, creating a shockwave. In response, Shinoa dived to the left of the wave, but during this, Maka grew wings and prepared to charge, readying her signature Witch-Hunter Slash. Just as Shinoa recovered from her roll, Maka had already breached the gap between them and slashed at her. After stopping meters away from the stationary body, blood gushes out of Shinoa and her torso slides off her lower body. Her scythe remains dormant on the ground. K.O! Doctor Stein appears to congratulate the pair and takes Shikama Doji for experimentation purposes. Shinoa's body is left to rot away. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: At least Shikama Doji had a happy end. Wiz: While Shinoa's compatibility with Shikama Doji did help in this fight, her opponent's scythe abilities far exceeded her own. Boomstick: I don't think it helped much that she had a weapon that was evil in nature and the fact Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength made attacks from Shinoa less powerful. Wiz: It's unfortunate she didn't have many feats to go off either, whereas Maka has many. Boomstick: And did we mention they're mainly based on teamwork? Wiz: Yes. Plus, it was doubtful Shinoa could deal with Maka at her most serious, since she couldn't keep up with a vampire noble, who can run faster than the eye can see. Even the most powerful humans in that verse have a hard time killing nobles. Boomstick: Also, even with the pills, it would be unlikely to change much as it stimulates the demon more, and since Demon Weapons are based on destroying evil, it'd make attacks from Soul much more effective. Wiz: To conclude, the age difference in this fight didn't matter much, rather the amount of time they've spent on the battlefield. Shinoa may be older by five years, but hasn't been in action for a longer time than Maka. Boomstick: The duet of DWMA sure exercised Shinoa's soul! Wiz: The winner is Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Scythe duel